A Escolha de Lena
by Hadrian Marius
Summary: Nas vespéras de seu comissionamento uma piloto de astro-caça deve escolher entre seu sonho e seu amor...


A ESCOLHA DE LENA  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Na orbita terrestre um shuttle das forças de defesa se prepara para a reentrada atmosférica na direção do Mediterrâneo. No seu interior estão cadetes da Academia Aeroespacial da Ucrânia que após duas semanas de intensos exercícios na Base Lunar retornam a Terra e a apreensão toma conta de todos a bordo quando o veiculo se inclina levemente oferecendo sua parte inferior para a atmosfera que a atinge furiosamente. Esta sempre foi a parte mais perigosa de uma viagem espacial, desde a primeira realizada no distante século vinte até os dias de hoje. Muitos olham pelas escotilhas durante todo o tempo e apenas se sentem seguros quando conseguem divisar as nuvens mais baixas que anunciam o fim da perigosa experiência.   
  
"De todas as coisas ligadas ao treinamento esta é a parte de que menos gosto", uma garota, de feições asiáticas, comenta, desafivelando o cinto de segurança.   
  
"Pois se pretende seguir esta carreira, Yuna, pode se acostumar", disse um rapaz, de pele morena e cabelos ondulados, se aproximando, "Fazer uma reentrada com os caças é mais difícil".   
  
"Concorda comigo Lena?", pergunta se dirigindo a moça, de cabelos azuis, que estava sentada ao lado de Yuna, que ao contrario desta é claramente de ascendência eslava, como a maioria dos ocupantes do shuttle.   
  
"Você esta certo Flavio! Os caças são menores e mais leves que um shuttle, por isso fazer uma reentrada com eles deve ser quase como tentar domar um cavalo das estepes da Sibéria e..."   
  
"Parem vocês dois! Estão me assustando. Deste jeito vou acabar ficando em terra mesmo", Yuna reclamou, realmente se assustando com a conversa de seus dois amigos.   
  
"Deixe de ser boba", riu o rapaz, enquanto que através da escotilha já se podia divisar as águas azuis do Mediterrâneo Oriental, as Ilhas Gregas e Estreito de Dardelhos que ligava o Mediterrâneo ao Mar Negro onde se desenhava a costa da Ucrânia.   
  
"Hein?! Nós não estamos indo para Kiev", alguém comentou, fazendo com que todos procurassem uma escotilha.   
  
" É Odessa! Estamos indo para Odessa", uma garota de cabelos vermelhos quase gritou, virando-se para aqueles que estavam logo atras dela, "Porque será?".   
  
"Deve ser por causa o tempo. Afinal estamos no fim do outono e nesta época as condições climáticas sobre a capital pioram muito" Lena respondeu, sem olhar para a garota e aparentemente pouco interessada na algazarra ocorrida por causa da mudança de curso da nave.   
  
"Seus idiotas. Vocês parecem um bando de crianças que estão numa excursão. Porque não se aquietam antes que o piloto nos repreenda", Flavio advertiu-os e quase que imediatamente todos começaram a retornar a seus lugares e um murmúrio encheu o ambiente.   
  
Odessa era a segunda maior cidade da Ucrânia, perdendo apenas para Kiev, a capital, e o shuttle a alcançou em menos de vinte minutos. Das escotilhas todos viram quando sobrevoou o porto, o mais importante do Mar Negro, logo depois as industrias de beneficiamento de pescado, base da economia local e um dos pilares da economia nacional, passando por fim pelos imponentes edifícios do centro da cidade e seguindo na direção do aeroporto local. Após algumas evoluções sobre o local iniciou uma rápida descendência sobre uma das pistas laterais tocando suavemente o solo e estacionando próximo a um ônibus, que ostentava as insígnias da Academia Aeroespacial de Kiev, e de um veiculo conversível, de onde um rapaz, cujos cabelos loiros balançavam ao vento, observava atentamente o taxiamento do shuttle, que parou a poucos metros de onde estava. A porta se abriu permitindo a saída dos jovens que eram recebidos pela fria brisa matutina do Mar Negro, a mesma brisa que acariciou o cabelo de Lena assim que ela deixou o interior da nave.   
  
"Bem vindo de volta querida Lena", cumprimentou ele assim que ela desceu a escada   
  
"Dimitri?!", exclamou, surpresa, "Como sabia que desceríamos aqui?!".   
  
"Ora querida Lena", começou, piscando para ela, "Quando acordei vi que o tempo estava horrível, e ai foi só fazer algumas ligações".   
  
"Estava com saudades", balbuciou ela, estava a ponto de se jogar nos braços do noivo e fazia um esforço incrível para se controlar e assim manter a discrição.   
  
"Eu também", respondeu ele, acariciando seus cachos azuis, "Foram duas longas semanas".   
  
"Devo ir", disse ela, pegando a mão dele, "A noite nos vemos. Tchau!".   
  
Após entrar no ônibus ficou alguns minutos observando-o por mais alguns momentos. A presença do noivo no aeroporto a tinha deixado feliz, pois durante duas semanas tinha estado longe dele, em treinamento na base lunar, e a saudade já lhe corroía o peito, mas agora só teria que suportar mais algumas horas, por isso sorriu. Rapidamente o ônibus deixou a área do aeroporto de Odessa pegando uma pista que o levaria direto para a capital.   
  
###   
  
Os raios de sol acariciaram a costa desnuda de Lena anunciando o amanhecer e fazendo-a acordar. Seus olhos abriram vagarosamente e num leve rolar sobre os lençóis seu corpo recostou no de Dimitri que permanecia dormindo. Vagarosamente levantou, tentando não acorda-lo.   
  
"Volte para cama", resmungou ele, assim que ela se levantou.   
  
"Não posso. Você sabe que tenho de ir a base".   
  
"Mas hoje é sábado".   
  
"Você sabe que não depende de mim. Por mim ficava o dia todo na cama com voc", disse, beijando levemente os lábios de Dimitri, e começou a caminhar na direção do banheiro onde desapareceu e uma canção popular russa pode ser ouvida em meio ao som da água que descia do chuveiro. Quando voltou Dimitri já se encontrava na cozinha preparando o café.   
  
"Estive pensando", começou a falar, enquanto entregava uma xícara de café para ela, que olhou-o curiosa, "Porque você não vem comigo para os Estados Unidos".   
  
"Eu realmente queria muito, mas não posso. Seria praticamente impossível conseguir uma licença nesta época do ano".   
  
"Posso conversar com algumas pess...".   
  
"Nem pense nisso ouviu", irritou-se, "Não quero depender de favores de meu noivo".   
  
"Eu não entendo você Lena, lhe ofereço a única saída de você ir passar uns tempos comigo e você fica ai com esse orgulho bobo. Alias se você quisesse poderia deixar tudo isso para trás e não precisaria levantar cedo num sábado e encarar o inverno ucraniano, poderíamos estar em alguma praia nas regiões tropicais e...".   
  
"Pare Dimitri! Fiquei muito tempo sem vê-lo, por favor não estrague este momento tocando neste assunto".   
  
"Sabe Lena", continuou ele após alguns minutos, "durante estes dias em que nos mantemos separados eu estive pensando..."   
  
Lena sentiu seu corpo tremer num calafrio   
  
"... e cheguei a conclusão de que não podemos continuar assim".   
  
"Como assim?!", ela balbuciou, temendo a resposta   
  
"Você sabe do que estou falando", e se aproximando dela, pôs suas mãos sobre seus ombros olhando-a nos olhos, "Gosto muito de você e espero que sejamos felizes assim que casarmos. Mas parece que você não esta disposta a me retribuir o amor que sinto".   
  
"Eu te amo muito Dimitri mas entenda que esta é a minha vida, meu sonho e..."   
  
"Seus sonhos", cortou ele, "E os meus como ficam. Tudo que quero é que você fique do meu lado, mas você passa mais tempo naquela base que comigo e agora vem falando de seus sonhos bobos..."   
  
"Pare!", desta vez ela interrompeu, quase suplicando, "Não quero continuar esta discussão, por favor".   
  
Por longos dois minutos o silencio ocupou todo o apartamento, um silencio que sufocava-a enquanto seus olhos permaneciam imóveis perscrutando o interior da xícara. Dimitri permanecia imóvel olhando pela janela de onde se podia ver um sol pálido tentando vencer a barreira de nuvens que cobriam Kiev.   
  
"Devo ir", disse finalmente e se dirigiu para a porta, mas quando tentou abri-la uma mão segurou seu braço puxando-a. Estava agora aninhada no peito nu de Dimitri enquanto este lhe acariciava as madeixas de seu cabelo. Ela permanecia imóvel ouvindo a respiração do noivo.   
  
"Desculpe-me querida Lena", disse-lhe finalmente e carinhosamente fez com que ela levantasse a cabeça fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem num longo e afetuoso beijo.   
  
"Devo ir agora", disse, desvencilhando-se do abraço dele e segundos depois a porta fechou-se atrás dela que caminhou cabisbaixa em direção ao elevador que rapidamente deixou-a no subsolo do edifício onde pouco depois uma moto saiu velozmente. Lena fazia um esforço tremendo para manter o controle sobre si, mas lagrimas furtivas insistiam em nublar a viseira do capacete obrigando-a a parar perto de uma praça onde retirou o capacete deixando que o vento brincasse com seu cabelo.   
  
"Que isso menina, cadê seu sangue russo?", repreendeu-se pois tremia, mas sabia que o tremor que percorria seu corpo nada tinha a ver com o ar frio.   
  
"Droga Dimitri! Porque você tem que fazer isso comigo?", exclamou antes de pôr, novamente, o capacete e voltar a rodar velozmente pelas ruas de Kiev. Após alguns minutos ela avistou o arco do portão de entrada da Academia Aeroespacial, que se localizava nos arredores da cidade, alcançando-o rapidamente e parando apenas quando foi impedida por um soldado que exigia-lhe a identificação. O motor da moto roncou quando finalmente foi liberada podendo assim se dirigir ao estacionamento.   
  
"Bom dia Lena", cumprimentou Yuna ao se aproximar de Lena, que retirava o capacete, recebendo uma resposta fria.   
  
"Caiu da cama?", ironizou, aparentemente indignada ante a resposta indiferente da amiga, mas assumiu uma expressão preocupada logo em seguida.   
  
"Desculpe-me Yuna", disse, tentando reparar a aparente falta de cortesia, mas ao notar o olhar inquisidor da amiga complementou, "Não aconteceu nada entre eu e Dimitri se é o que esta pensando".   
  
"Não estou pensando nada", Yuna respondeu com um sorriso maroto. Claro que as palavras de Lena não tinha convencido-a, mas ela sabia como e quando faze-la contar a verdade, e as duas continuaram caminhando em silencio até alcançarem a área dos vestiários.   
  
"Mas que demora", Flavio comentou assim que elas se aproximaram dele, que estava recostado na parede próximo ao vestiário feminino, "Até parece que não estão ansiosas".   
  
"Ansiosas? Sobre o que?", Lena perguntou curiosa.   
  
"Sobre isto", respondeu balançando, na altura de seus olhos um envelope que trazia, "Eu fui designado para a Base Lunar".   
  
"Rápido Lena vamos ver quais são as nossas designações", chamou, Yuna, praticamente arrastando-a para dentro do vestiário. Lena parou de frente ao seu armário, por causa da discussão ocorrida naquela manhã tinha se esquecido que aquele era o dia marcado para saberem as designações definitivas de sua turma de cadetes. Sentia a ansiedade crescendo dentro de si e só com muito esforço conseguiu abri-lo. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o envelope branco, que trazia as ensignias da EDF e da Academia pousado sobre seu uniforme.   
  
"À segundo-tenente aviadora Illena Nikaelovna Gagarin...", começou a le-la mas a cada linha que lia sentia como se o ar lhe faltasse e temendo cair procurou sentar-se no banco, localizado próximo   
  
ao seu armário, murmurando, "Não é possível?!".   
  
Durante três anos ela esperou por aquela carta, mas agora que a tinha nas mãos sentia-se como se tivessem-lhe apunhalado, seu rosto tomou uma tonalidade pálida ao se lembrar da discussão que tivera com Dimitri. Agora sabia o porque dele ter tocado num assunto já resolvido, pois era obvio que ele sabia. Sabia que ela seria designada para uma nave estelar. Sabia que ela ficaria fora da Terra durante um ano em missão de patrulha. Sabia e não lhe falou nada. Subitamente sentiu o medo crescer dentro de si e pensou que iria explodir se não fosse uma mão que pousou em seu ombro.   
  
"E ai Lena aonde você vai?", Yuna perguntou sorridente, "Eu vou para a base lunar. Pro mesmo lugar que Flavio"   
  
"Fico feliz por você Yuna", disse esforçando-se para sorrir, "Fui designada para o porta-aviões Kuznetsov".   
  
"Que legal Lena. Justo o que você sempre quis", cumprimentou, mas ante o sorriso amarelo da amiga resolveu mudar de assunto, "Troque-se logo senão vamos chegar atrasada para os exercícios. Estarei te esperando lá fora com o Flavio".   
  
E assim Lena foi deixada sozinha, para se trocar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem.   
  
###   
  
O astro-caça tocou de leve a pista do aeroporto da Academia e após o taxiamento parou próximo aos hangares.   
  
"Bom vôo tenente", cumprimentou o rapaz que ajudava o piloto a se soltar do cinto de segurança.   
  
"Foi realmente um ótimo vôo", Lena respondeu sorridente tirando o capacete e balançando a cabeça para soltar o cabelo, sentia-se calma e relaxada, como se nada a preocupasse e que tudo o que tinha ocorrido naquela manhã tivesse sido apenas um sonho ruim. Voar sempre tivera este efeito sobre ela, por isso desde a primeira vez em que voou imaginou que seu destino seria o de cruzar os céus e mais além.   
  
"Tem alguém querendo falar com a senhora, tenente", avisaram-lhe assim que deixou a carlinga. Seus olhos se moveram por todo o hangar a procura da pessoa até que finalmente foram pousar sobre uma figura conhecida próxima a saída do mesmo. Dimitri a esperava, mas ao contrario das outras vezes em que ele tinha burlado a segurança da Academia para vê-la desta vez ela não se sentia feliz, muito ao contrario sentia-se insegurança e com muito esforço se controlou enquanto caminhava na direção dele.   
  
"O que faz aqui Dimitri?", perguntou ao se aproximar.   
  
"Precisava te ver", Dimitri respondeu simplesmente, estranhando a agressividade na voz dela, "Surgiram assuntos de ultima hora e..."   
  
"Você sabia, não é?", perguntou ela, olhando para o capacete que trazia nas mãos, interrompendo-o.   
  
"Sabia o que?", espantou-se.   
  
"Não minta pra mim", desta vez ela o olhava dentro dos olhos, "Não sou tão ingênua quanto você imagina".   
  
"Sim eu sabia", respondeu após alguns segundos em que pareceu meditar.   
  
"E porque não me contou. Poderíamos ter comemorado...".   
  
"Comemorado o que Lena? Me diga? Sua despedida? Eu deveria me alegrar com o fato de que minha noiva vai para longe? Me deixando para traz com o medo de perde-la? É isto que deveríamos comemorar?".   
  
"É claro que não, mas eu sei que juntos poderemos superar esta provação..."   
  
"Superar?, interrompendo-a, fazendo com que ambos ficassem em silencio por alguns instantes e após um suspiro continuou, " Não temos nada para superar Lena, mas decisões a tomar. Quando ficamos noivos cheguei a pensar que você mudaria, mas não. Esperei até a formatura para conversarmos mas você não quis me ouvir e receio que agora seja tarde demais".   
  
"Estou cansado", continuou, após mais uma pausa, procurava não olha-lha diretamente, " Você passa mais tempo aqui que comigo. Meus amigos nem conhecem minha noiva, porque ela prefere ficar numa base militar brincando de soldado ao invés de acompanhar o noivo..."   
  
"Pare Dimitri, já entendi onde quer chegar. Deus como eu pedi para que esse dia nunca chegasse", falou, se esforçando para manter o controle.   
  
"Mas chegou e creio que é hora de decidirmos. Não posso mais esperar e você deve finalmente escolher entre mim e este seu sonho idiota. Estou partindo para a América do Norte hoje e devo voltar a Ucrânia um dia antes de seu embarque. Tem até lá para decidir querida Lena", e beijando-lhe a testa completou, sorrindo, antes de se afastar," Deseje-me boa viagem".   
  
Lena permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos, vendo-o desaparecer atras dos hangares, então tudo em volta dela começou a girar. Procurou a parede para se segurar mas a escuridão a alcançou antes.   
  
###  
  
Dois dias haviam se passado desde que tinha perdido a consciência no hangar, o medico da base tinha diagnosticado como stress provocado pelas manobras aéreas executadas pouco antes naquele dia, e como receitado ela estava de repouso. Apesar do frio que já se intensificava ela se encontrava sentada no gramado que margeava o Dnieper, quando este passava pela cidade. Apesar das águas começarem a apresentar um tom esbranquiçado, anunciando seu congelamento, ainda podia se ver o quanto elas eram azuis.   
  
Um trabalho magnifico, pensou observando a estação de recuperação fluvial instalada na margem oposta de onde estava. A estação era apenas uma das dezenas que foram construídas ao longo do rio mais importante da Ucrânia, na tentativa de recupera-lo completamente da devastação causada pela radiação espalhada pelas bombas Gamilons. Lena deitou-se na grama, que estava úmida e fria por causa do clima, e ficou observando o céu seus pensamentos a conduziam através do espaço, numa tentativa de imaginar o planeta Skandar e sua rainha, que nas palavras de seu irmão era tão bela que ofuscava a luz das estrelas.   
  
"Até que enfim te encontrei", ouviu enquanto o rosto de Yuna impedia-lhe a visão do céu, "Você não deveria estar em casa debaixo das cobertas. Deste jeito vai acabar pegando um resfriado".   
  
"Não se preocupe, russos não ficam resfriados", respondeu sem tirar os olhos do céu.   
  
"O que há com você Lena?", Yuna perguntou, após se sentar ao lado dela, assumindo uma expressão séria e preocupada, "A dias você vem agindo de um modo estranho e agora este desmaio, que não foi causado por stress eu sei. Flavio disse que te viu conversando com Dimitri antes e algo me diz que ele é o responsável pelo que você esta passando".   
  
"O dia que eu mais temia chegou Yuna", balbuciou, virando-se de lado.   
  
"Entendo", Yuna sussurrou e durante alguns minutos permaneceu em silencio ao lado dela, "Não quero me intrometer na sua vida Lena mas você sabia que este dia ia chegar e deveria estar preparada".   
  
"Mas o que eu faço Yuna? Eu amo Dimitri e casar com ele é tudo que mais quero", e sentando-se, " Por outro lado voar é a minha vida, meu sonho, meu destino..."   
  
"É isto Lena. Destino. Não podemos ter dois sonhos, dois destinos, ha apenas um e você deve escolher".   
  
"Eu não quero deixar tudo por que lutei, mas tenho medo de perde-lo", soluçou.   
  
"É uma escolha difícil eu sei. Mas você terá que faze-la e conviver com a escolha...", neste momento a conversa é interrompida pela buzina de um automóvel. Lena e Yuna viram-se e vêem Flavio acenando para elas, "Devo ir. Vejo que não esta com sua moto, quer uma carona?".   
  
"Não obrigada. Vou ficar mais um pouco".   
  
"Tudo bem. Mas não se demore senão, com ou sem sangue russo, você pagara o preço por desafiar o inverno ucraniano", levantou-se e   
  
começou a caminhar mas parou voltando-se para Lena, "Mais uma coisa. Siga seu coração e não se arrependerá depois. Tchau".   
  
A ultima frase de Yuna tinha acertado-a como uma flecha e assim que o veiculo de Flavio desapareceu deixou-se cair para traz voltando a contemplar o céu cinzento.   
  
"Meu coração? Onde estará meu coração?", murmurou quando percebeu uma esquadrilha de astro-caças atravessando o céu. Ficou mais alguns minutos deitada observando até que a esquadrilha desaparecesse então se levantou e começou a caminhar. Ela sabia aonde conseguir a resposta.   
  
###  
  
Lena colocou o capacete e fez um ultimo aceno para Yuna, que lhe retribuiu com um sinal de boa sorte, acelerou a moto e rapidamente deixou o interior da Academia indo em direção ao centro, mas ao alcança-lo não pegou o costumeiro caminho para seu apartamento, seguiu em frente na direção da principal via de acesso a cidade. Rapidamente os edifícios centrais foram ficando para trás sendo paulatinamentes substituídos por bairros residenciais mas, ela pouco percebia esta mudança pois seus olhos estavam fixos nas placas de sinalização.   
  
A medida que avançava as casas começaram a se tornar escassas e aos poucos eram substituídas por campos cultivados, seus olhos estavam mais atentos e a ansiedade crescia-lhe até que um sorriso sutil rejuvenesceu sua face quando notou uma placa com os caracteres cirilicos quase apagados pela ação do tempo. Saindo da estrada principal seguiu por uma estrada de terra margeada de um lado por uma plantação de cevada e por um pasto onde vários bois olhavam curiosos para ela. Seu rosto fez uma careta de tristeza quando o ultimo resquício de vegetação foi substituído por uma terra avermelhada, vazia e fria.   
  
"Malditos gamilons", resmungou, externando assim o sentimento que cada terrestre sentia quando vislumbrava as áreas ainda devastadas pelos bombardeios Gamilons, um resmungo logo substituido por um sorriso; lembrava-se do dia em que receberam a noticia da destruição de Gamilon e, como muitos, saiu as ruas de São Petersburgo para comemorar. Foi repreendida por sua mãe é claro, mas tinha ido dormir feliz aquela noite. Os desgraçados tinham recebido o que mereciam.   
  
Subitamente começou a diminuir a velocidade conforme se aproximava de uma construção, que lembrava uma casamata construída na época da guerra. Parou próximo ao que parecia ser a entrada, onde ela divisou sobre o pórtico os dizeres, "Portão 09", em ucraniano, sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Ao atravessar a entrada da casamata entrou no que parecia ser um elevador de carga e após acessar um painel começou a descer. Não demorou muito para que pudesse visualizar a cidade no fim do elevador. A enorme cidade subterrânea estava deserta e envolta nas sombras que eram entrecortadas por fachos de luz vindos que vinham do teto o que garantiam um pouco de visibilidade.  
  
O elevador parou, estava sozinha naquela cidade sombria e sentindo novamente um calafrio resolveu andar. A visão dos enormes edifícios fez com que velhas lembranças retornassem a mente de Lena, lembranças de sua infância passada numa cidade igual aquela próxima a São Petersburgo. Lembranças de momentos tristes e felizes. Após alguns metros de caminhada parou visualizando um veiculo e um vulto a seu lado, devia ter entrado pelo portão principal, apesar de estar bloqueado, pois Dimitri tinha meios para isso. Respirou fundo e recomeçou a andar determinada. Tinha vindo até aquela cidade triste por um motivo.   
  
"Bem vindo Lena", Dimitri cumprimentou-a, assim que ela se aproximou, " Mas que lugar você escolheu para nos encontrarmos após tanto tempo".   
  
"Eu achei que aqui seria um bom lugar para conversarmos Dimitri", mentiu evitando olhar diretamente para ele. A verdade era que tinha escolhido aquele lugar por que temia que apenas encarando-o não teria coragem e sabia que se esta lhe faltasse arrependeria-se pelo resto da vida.   
  
"Pode até ser, mas esta cidade me traz lembranças desagradáveis da época em que vivíamos aqui como ratos escondidos dos ataques gamilons", olhou em volta voltando-se rapidamente para Lena, "Mas não estamos aqui para relembrar-mos o passado, não é?"   
  
"É verdade Dimitri, pois eu chamei até aqui para dizer-lhe que eu tomei uma decisão".   
  
"Isto é bom", sorriu sarcasticamente e Lena sentiu os olhos dele fulminando-a.   
  
"Aqui esta o anel que me deu quando ficamos noivos", disse, após muito relutar, estendendo a mão aberta com o anel.   
  
"Não estou entendendo!", Dimitri olhava para o anel e parecia não acreditar.   
  
"Entende sim. Estou dizendo que decidi seguir meu sonho", ela fazia um esforço enorme para se controlar e não tremer na frente dele, "Não ficarei na Terra nem me casarei com você porque eu estaria traindo a mim mesma..."   
  
"Sua tola", disse interrompendo-a, seus olhos brilhavam, e ela tremeu por dentro, "Você pode ter tudo, entendeu. Tudo. Mas prefere seguir um sonho idiota. Muitas mulheres dariam a alma para terem esta oportunidade e você a joga fora por causa de um sonho idiota".   
  
"É melhor parar Dimitri, porque sei que mais tarde você se arrependera de suas palavras", guase gritou, sentia um calor crescendo dentro de si e toda e qualquer insegurança desaparecer, "Sei de tudo isto que você fala, mas entenda que como você tem sua vida eu tenho a minha. Pode parecer um sonho idiota mas irei segui-lo. É meu dest..."   
  
Não pode terminar a frase porque ele a puxou para perto de si envolvendo-a num abraço e nesta posição permaneceram por alguns minutos, minutos estes que lhe pareceram eternidades. Lena ouvia a respiração dele se misturar com a sua e começou a temer não ter forças suficientes para continuar com aquilo. Queria beija-lo, acaricia-lo, pedir desculpas por tudo e dizer que ficaria com ele para sempre. Todos estes pensamentos se desvaneceram quando uma rajada de ar frio tocou-lhe a face fazendo-a abrir os olhos e contemplar a cidade. Criando forças começou a afastar-se de seu corpo desvencilhando-se de seu abraço. Ele a olhou atônito.   
  
"Desculpe-me Lena", disse após alguns minutos, "No fundo eu estava com ciúmes e também sendo egoísta, porque sei o quanto isto tudo representa para você, mas não consigo viver assim. Então é melhor que nos separemos e cada um siga seu caminho".   
  
"Será melhor", concordou entregando-lhe o anel.   
  
"Sabe", disse enquanto observava o anel em sua mão, "Percebi que tinha te perdido quando te vi se aproximar com este uniforme".   
  
Lena olhou para si mesma e notou que por baixo da jaqueta que usava por causa do vento estava usando o uniforme negro característico dos pilotos de astro-caça, "Olha eu...".   
  
"Não diga nada, será melhor para nós que tudo se encerre por aqui. Adeus querida Lena", se despediu caminhando na direção do elevador, ao se aproximar parou e fez um movimento em arco com o braço antes de entrar. Lena teve a impressão de ver algo brilhar na escuridão e desaparecer rapidamente.   
  
Deixada sozinha sentiu o cabelo balançar com uma rajada de ar frio que tinha entrado pelos dutos. Seus olhos pareciam tremular por causa das lagrimas que se formavam, mas passando a costa da mão enxugou-as. Apesar da tristeza que sentia em seu coração sua alma parecia-lhe leve, como se tivesse sido aliviada de um fardo, e isto a fez sorrir mais uma vez apesar do leve tremor em seu corpo, por causa do frio.   
  
"O que é isso Illena? Cadê seu sangue russo?"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
